The Lone She Wolf and The Self-less Boy
by arya-starkles
Summary: Erica and Boyd have left Derek's pack and roamed the dangerous forest until they're surrounded by a pack of Alphas. Erica manages to run away and she's found later in the forest by Stiles. Stiles tries to take care of her and their true feelings start to show. The Alphas are now hunting Erica down to finish what they started, but could they use Stiles to lure her into their trap?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: ERICA**

Erica and Boyd walked through the woods in silence. The forest was all foggy and cold, which made Erica rub her shoulders until Boyd raised his hand for her to stop. He looked around, and Erica did the same anxiously. It had been a few hours since they left Derek's pack. They were both pretty much lone wolves, roaming through the lonely woods without an Alpha, nothing but the chatter of their teeth and heavy breathing to accompany them.

"Did you hear that?" Boyd asked. Erica bit her lip and looked around—nothing.

"No" she said in a small voice, trying not to sound terrified in front of Boyd. She had a bad-ass-she-wolf reputation going on, and she didn't want to seem weak in front of him—_she hated feeling weak._

There was a silence for a while, and they didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but they decided that they should press on.

A sudden howl echoed through the woods. It was strong and loud, it rang in their ears. But then they realized it was not one howl, but several, perhaps six.

_Alphas, _Erica thought, her eyes wide when she realized. Both Erica and Boyd exchanged looks of panic before darting north, running away from the noise. But with every step they took, the howl became louder, as if it was following them.

_Don't look back, _she told herself, forcing herself forward. She ran as quickly as her legs could carry her, and as fast as her wolf enhancement could take her. _Look back and you die; look back and your days are done. Look back and you aren't strong enough to push forward. You are strong, Erica, stronger than before, stronger than anyone else. Just...run. And never ever look back._

Erica knew she was bat-shit crazy right now, running away from not just _one _Alpha, but _a pack. _She shook away the thoughts, and kept running until she heard a thump and the sound of Boyd crying out, swearing in the process.

She _had _to look back, she _needed _someone, and she couldn't leave him behind, so she stopped. She ran towards him to grab him but she saw that his ankle was twisted, stuck in a complicated mess of tree roots.

"Fucking hell, Boyd" she muttered. Boyd bit his lip and whimpered, forcing himself to not cry out and draw attention to themselves.

Erica heard the sounds of crunching leaves. She looked up and started walking backwards but she tripped over another root. Erica landed on her wrists, she winced but watched helplessly as six or seven black shadows crept closer, their eyes glowing red. _Alphas..._

One of them made a _tsk tsk _sound and said, "What do we have here?" The shadows walked closer, and Erica slowly backed away, the moon now illuminating their faces.

"Hasn't anyone told you that the woods are a dangerous place for a pretty girl like you?" One said.

"Lone wolves," one with a thick Texan accent observed, "Should we kill 'em now, or injure them a little and make 'em suffer here?"

"_You idiot!" _A female voice spat, "They're _wolves, _so they can heal. God, how can you be so _stupid _and be an Alpha at the same time?!"

"You wanna go, bitch?" the Texan man threatened, walking towards her.

The middle Alpha—perhaps the 'Lead Alpha'—put his hand up to him and bellowed, "_Enough!"_

The Texan man stepped down and mumbled under his breath, "Yael started it, Will, it's all her fault" but it was loud enough for the middle Alpha to hear. He quickly stepped towards the Texan man until he was touching his nose.

"...And I'm ending it, Kayne"

Erica was so confused and fascinated at what she was seeing that she forgot to run away. But the thought of leaving Boyd behind for the Alphas made her feel sick and guilty.

"What's wrong with you, little man?" Will, the middle Alpha, said, frowning. Boyd just started at him, biting his lip, "You're stuck! Oh, you poor baby. Do you want help?"

Before Boyd could refuse—or accept—Will clicked his fingers and the Alphas pounced on Boyd, tearing and feeding while Boyd screamed. Erica couldn't see anything but her eyes filled with tears, her stomach wanted to scream, but she got up anyway, planning to dart away.

But before she could even try to run, Yael, the she wolf, pounced on her. Everyone else was focusing on Boyd, so Erica had it easier. The she wolf pinned Erica to the ground, straddling her while she tried to scratch and bite Erica.

A horrible burning sensation caused Erica to cry out and she pushed the she wolf off. She swiftly stood up, running away. She couldn't believe how fast she was going, it felt like it was beyond anything her wolf reflexes could do, she wanted to throw up, and sleep, and throw up a little more.

She heard faint talking behind her, which were probably the Alphas.

"She got away, Will" the she wolf said, and Will growled in anger.

"_Stupid! Stupid, the lot of you!" _he said.

"Sorry, Will" Kayne said.

"Sorry isn't good enough, is it?" Will said in a relaxed, yet terrifying voice, "_She _got away"

"We can find her later" another wolf said. Erica was pretty far away, but she could still hear everything. She hid behind a tree for a second to catch her breath.

She heard a loud groaning, and choking sound, followed by a dark chuckle, "—And they can find _you _later" Will said before she heard a loud crunching sound.

"_You killed him!" _The she wolf yelled.

"—and you'll be next, now shut up and let's go"

Erica had finally caught her breath. It was difficult to, though. She watched her best friend getting torn apart, and she heard someone's back breaking—what a day.

Erica couldn't hold it anymore; she hunched over and started to throw up. It was violent and terrifying—nothing like she had experienced before, this was a million times worse—she couldn't breathe, her lungs yearned for oxygen, her body pulled in several directions, she could feel her lungs scratch for sweet oxygen but not getting any, the burning sensation became more intense.

Finally, the vomiting stopped, and she was finally able to breathe. Erica leaned against the thin tree and slouched down to the forest floor, slipping into a haunting, and restless sleep.

Erica woke to the sound of her name; she clutched her stomach and groaned in pain. She lifted her red shirt up a little and saw a long, bleeding gash on her stomach. Erica gulped and saw a black figure standing there, far enough that she couldn't see his or hers face. Erica thought it was another Alpha, but the eyes weren't the usual glowing blood red, it was all black.

She tried to make out the shape, but their outline was softened and odd from the thick grey fog.

"Erica!" the voice cried—_Stiles, _she thought, _please be Stiles._

She thought it was some sort of delusion, her mind tricking her into believing that she's seeing the one person she _needed _and _wanted _to see.

The figure ran towards her, even if it was someone dangerous she wouldn't be able to stand; her legs ached, her head throbbed, and her stomach burnt. At this point, death was welcomed, she was sick of trying. _The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives._

The figure came closer and she could finally see the face—it _was _Stiles.

Stiles' face was badly scratched and he had a few bruises on his face. It made her anxious, _was he attacked by wolves? No, he wouldn't have survived a wolf attack, was it something else? _She weakly lifted her hand to touch his giant bruise, but he gently grabbed it and lowered it, squeezing ever so gently.

"What happened to you? I was so worried, I couldn't find you," His voice cracked a little, his eyes filled with water and he bit his lip, "_I thought you were dead, Erica_"

Erica forced herself to smile before weakly saying, "I didn't die, Stiles, I _couldn't _die. I'm the bad-ass-she-wolf, remember?"

That made him chuckle a little. He put his arms under her and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style to his Jeep.

He opened the door and gently put her in the back seat, "Just relax, Erica," he said softly before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat, turning the car on, "You'll be better soon, I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: STILES**

Erica wouldn't stop groaning in the back seat. She kept tossing and turning, mumbling something inaudible to him, he brushed it off, thinking that she had a rough night.

"Where are we going?" Erica asked softly, he could see her slowly moving up, grabbing her arm.

"To the hospital—Scott's mom will take care of you, _I promise, okay?_" Stiles assured her with a gentle and caring voice. He stretched his arm to the back seat to tell her to lie back down, while focusing on the road.

"NO!" she tried to yell, but it was cracked, he gave her a confused look through the rear view mirror.

"You're _hurt_, Erica. I'm not leaving you like this; you were in the woods _all night!_"

Erica grumbled and cursed under her breath. Stiles sighed deeply, thinking about how stubborn this girl was.

His eyes kept flickering from the mirror to the road. He saw her lifting up her dirt covered shirt and running her fingers over her stomach slowly. She sighed in relief and threw her head to the head rest, "Thank god" she whispered.

"Thank god what? Is it wolf related?" he asked, his eyes still frantically flickering back and forth, "I'm good with wolves, you know with Scott. It's hard work, but I'm good at it, what's wrong Erica? Is it good news? _Eriiiiicaaaaaaaa..._"

She threw her head up and met his eyes in the mirror, she shook her head and smirked, "Relax Batman, Cat woman is pretty good. I've healed, we don't need to go to the hospital anymore, just take me home. You care too much" she said, obviously talking about the massive scab on his right cheek. Stiles pursed his lips and Erica added quickly, "I mean, you never think about yourself, you're self less, Stiles. Hell, even Batman himself needs a break from Gotham's people once in a while" she gave him a smile and he returned a shallow one. His hands tightened on the steering wheel, the leather screeching a little.

He didn't check the mirror again.

Stiles kept driving for about twenty minutes before Erica tapped on the glass and leaned into the gap in between the front seats, "Stiles, you just went passed my house...Stiles?"

"We're still going to the hospital, Erica"

"No! Why? I'm fine!" she protested.

Stiles pushed his foot on the break and they both jerked forward as his jeep came to a halt. He turned around to face her; he sighed and said, "No, you're _not _okay. You spent a night in the woods, you were barely conscious when I found you. I'm getting the doctor to check if _you _are okay; emotionally, physically, mentally—whatever!"

Erica grunted and jumped back to her seat, her arms crossed, she slid down the leather seat and kept quiet.

He drove into the parking lot and turned the car off. He jumped out to open Erica's door and she didn't move an inch. _Stop being so stubborn..._

"Erica..." he said in an exhausted voice.

No response.

"Erica Reyes, if you don't get out of this Jeep, I will carry you out myself..."

Still nothing...

"Please, I don't want to make a scene. If you get checked up, I'll be able to sleep tonight. As _my _Catwoman will you do _your _Batman this teeny tiny favour?"

She groaned, but still no movement, her arms were still crossed and she was chewing her lip.

"Fine," Stiles sighed, "You left me no choice, Kitty Woman"

He reached into the car and he swiftly put his arms under her legs, lifting her out of the Jeep. She fought plenty; she kicked, she tried to punch, she squirmed but nothing. Stiles couldn't help but smirk at the girls attempts. He found them..._oddly cute._

By the time the automatic doors opened, Erica had given up. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his ripped shirt.

"Mrs McCall? I have a visitor for you..." he said. Melissa McCall came rushing out from the corner and saw Stiles carrying the blonde girl in his arms and she raised her eyebrow.

"Who's this Stiles? I never knew you had a girlfriend..."

"—A...oh...ha ha...No" he said silently, shaking his head.

Erica lifted her head and groaned. Melissa's eyes grew big as she hurried to a wheelchair. Stiles placed her onto the chair and walked with the two girls to a room.

"Stiles?" Mrs McCall said quietly.

"Yeah?" he said, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Erica Reyes? Why is she here? What happened to her? Did she have a seizure?"

"Uh...no, I don't think so," he shook his head no and said, "I found her in the woods, pretty beat u—"

Melissa stoped pushing and Erica groaned once more, "Why were you in the woods?!"

"I needed to find her"

"_In the woods?!"_

"It's...her thing. It's hard to explain"

Melissa wheeled Erica in and Stiles helped her to the bed. Melissa wheeled the empty chair to the side and turned to speak to Stiles, "I got it from here, you can wait out there if you want," she smirked and said, "You're always out there, waiting on some woman"

_Lydia, _he thought, _only Lydia...and sometimes Scott but Lydia. _

Stiles saw no need to argue; honestly he didn't have the energy to. Melissa closed the door and Stiles walked over to one of the uncomfortable, leather chairs. As soon as he sat down, his phone buzzed.

He pulled it out of his jeans and saw that he had five missed calls...all from his dad. _Crap, _he thought. He pressed accept and held it to his ear, flinching back when he heard his father's bellowing voice.

"Jesus, Stiles! I was so worried about you! Do you realize how long it's been since you were last here? You left pretty darn quickly after coming back from getting hurt! What has gotten into you Stiles?!"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I had to find someone..." Stiles said in his sad, apologetic voice and he heard his father sigh.

"Don't leave me like that ever again"

"I won't. I'll be at home in a few hours, I promise—I have to wait for someone"

"Fine" his father said, ending the call.

The next three or four hours went by slowly. Within that time he had broken not one, but two, vending machines by shaking them—they stole his money, the bastards needed to pay. He looked through his phone, he read a book about the menstruation cycle and received funny looks and _shh's _when he said, "I don't know why chicks are always complaining about periods...OH GOD NO WHAT IS THAT?! HOW CAN YOU LOSE SO MUCH BLOOD AND STAY ALIVE? OH GOD...KILL IT! KILL IT NOW! AND KILL IT WITH FIRE! A DEMON, I SAY! A DEMON!"

Finally, Melissa walked to Stiles and told him that he can visit her. He walked to room five and opened the door slowly.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" It was odd seeing her like this. She looked so fragile, like she used to be. They cleaned off her running eyeliner and black eye shadow. Her lips weren't the usual blood red, but a baby pink. Her brown eyes now bulged as she sat awkwardly, like she was uncomfortable with how she was at the moment.

"Good, good" she mumbled, playing with her fingers.

"What did they say?"

"I'm okay, just a few bruises"

"When can you leave?" he asked, pulling his phone out to check the time, Midnight...

"Tomorrow, maybe... They need to see how I am. You can go home, I'll walk home" her voice was still tiny. Stiles still couldn't believe how young and fragile she looked right now; _you're sixteen and scared out of your mind. Welcome to the club, my dear, wel-fucking-come._

He went to give her a hug, but she didn't return it. He thought that the hug might've been a little too much, but when he was about to pull back she pull him in tightly.

He thought it was a nice hug, a _really, really _nice hug. As they hugged in silence, he felt warm, he felt _safe, _and he forgot about everything else. It felt like his mom's hug, something that he hasn't had in years, something he always needed. When she pulled away, he pouted a little, missing the hug. She smiled a little, "Goodnight Stiles"

"Goodnight. When are they releasing you?"

"Midday, maybe"

"I'll be here at nine, then. Goodnight Catwoman" he smiled, it made her smile too.

"Goodnight Batman. Gotham is saved"

And with that, he walked back to his Jeep and turned it on. He drove in the pouring Beacon Hills rain, trying his best to get her out of his mind but all attempts failed.

He thought about her as something more than the Batman and Catwoman thing. The thought of her being his girlfriend popped up and the idea just seemed ludicrous. Stiles remembered what she had told him a few weeks ago, _"I had the worst crush in the world on you...Yeah, you Stiles. And you never once noticed me"_

That had crushed him. He _had _noticed her, but she had never _seen _him noticing her. He tightened his grip and gritted his teeth as his mind kept cruelly taunting him, _had, had, had, had. I had. She doesn't like you like that anymore, Stiles. You fucking blew it when you fussed over Lydia. You dumbass, dumbass._

He returned home and his father gave him a tight hug and dismissed his son to his room, "Sleep, now"

Stiles didn't refuse; he walked up the stairs and entered his room. He threw himself to his bed thinking about Erica.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE - ERICA**

They discharged her at noon.

Melissa McCall was nice enough to wash Erica's dirty clothes during her break. She had signed Erica out and she made her way to the waiting room to see if Stiles really did come and she was both happy and surprised to see that he was there—asleep, but still there.

He was laying on a make shift bed from the chairs. He had a Grande Starbucks cup on the floor and he had his head leaning off the edge, his body in an awkward position.

As she crept closer she could hear him muttering in his sleep, "Kitty Woman," he sung, "Walking down the street, Kitty Woman" Erica tried her best not to laugh at him but then he said, "Scott, I think I blew it with Erica..." he said, his speech slurring a little, like he was both exhausted and intoxicated, "Why didn't I get her before all of this happened, Scotty?" she heard him whimper a little then she lightly shook him awake.

Stiles jerked up and rubbed his eyes, surprised to see her.

"How long have you been waiting?" she asked.

Stiles looked at the wall clock, "Erm...nine, maybe? It was all a blur, I guess"

There was a brief silence.

"Shall I drop you off now?" he asked, and she nodded her head.

He pulled up to her garage and turned to look at her, "So you're cool now?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah"

"Yeah, that's good"

Erica pursed her lips and made an _mmm _sound—another awkward silence.

"I should get inside" she said.

"Yeah, but if you need anything...you know, you can call me, or come to my place—anytime" he smiled a little.

"Goodbye Stiles" she said, kissing his non-bruised and scabbed cheek and walked inside.

It was quiet when she walked inside. Usually, her mother is in the kitchen making some food while her father was either at work or in his study. Erica walked around the house to look for them. It was so rare that none of them were home, but she thought that her dad might be at work, and her mother at the grocery store...

"Mom?" she called out, her voice echoed throughout the house, "Dad?" but she heard nothing but the creaking wood floor.

Erica shook it off, and walked upstairs to go to her room, she was so exhausted. She had a rough night in the woods and the hospital was no better. They kept waking her up because the heart monitor kept beeping when she slept—shallow breathing or something—they kept sticking things into her, and they ran all of these tests. Sure, she was used to the stabbings and the waking up but it never got any better.

She opened the door to her room and stopped when she saw someone in her bed—two people...

She hesitantly walked closer and saw that it was..._her parents. _They were ripped up pretty badly; they looked like Boyd after the wolf attack.

_No, no, no. Fuck no, no please. _Her eyes started to fill with tears as she picked up a bloody note from the centre of the bodies, it read;

'_This teaches you to not run from us; we always get our way—no matter what. Erica Reyes, you are next. Run, bitch. Run for your life'_

Erica fell to her knees to cry, but she didn't, she just sat there. Her eyes were filled with tears but they weren't flowing out, she wasn't crying. Erica felt so _numb, _she couldn't cry, no matter how much she wanted to. She just sat there with a blank look on her face.

Erica walked to her closet and grabbed a bag, stuffing it with clothes. She walked to the door frame and looked at her parents again and whispered, "I'm so sorry Mom, and I'm so sorry Dad. I'm so fucking sorry" And with that, she ran out of the house. She didn't plan on where she was going to go but next thing she knew, she was knocking on Stiles' door.

He opened the door and she fell to her knees, only now did she weep. She wept so hard that she was sure that she was going to form puddles on the floor. But Stiles brought her in and sat her on the couch. His father was there; he turned the TV off and looked at Erica.

"Ms Reyes?" The Sherriff asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She could barely form proper sentences without hyperventilating, "I...I went...home...and...they...killed them...they killed my...mom...and...Dad"

Stiles and his father couldn't believe what they were hearing, "Who killed them? Do you know who?" Stiles asked, putting a hand on her knee.

"I don't know," she lied, she knew _exactly _who did it, but she couldn't tell Stiles' dad that she was wolf, or anything about the Alphas—Stiles would understand, "I don't know who did it, but they left a note saying that I was next"

The Sherriff got off the couch and hurried to the phone, saying something to what she assumed was another officer. He hung up the phone and walked back to her, "I promise Erica that we'll find out who did this," he turned his attention to his son, "Stiles, take care of her. Erica can stay here as long as she needs to. We'll get them, I swear"

The Sherriff ran to his car and she heard a bunch of loud sirens. By then, Stiles had wrapped a blanket over her shoulders and he brought her some Coco with marshmallows, he told her that whenever he was upset, his mom would do the same. And it _did _calm her down.

"Your mom seems great" she smiled.

"Yeah" he whispered, "Seems..."

He sat in front of her and asked her a few questions, "Is there _anyone _who's an enemy to either you or your family that would go to killing as a solution?"

"—it was an example of what happens when..." she said, and Stiles asked, "When what happens?" and she took a deep breath and said, "...When I run from a pack of Alphas"

Stiles was taken aback from that, "_Alphas?_" he whispered, like it was question, "Why didn't you tell my dad that?"

"I didn't want him to know about me, or wolves, or Alphas..."

"He already knows about them..." Stiles said quietly.

"How?" she asked.

"He saw Scott turning and I told him everything. I have to tell him..."

Erica would've told him to stop but there was no point in arguing with the boy, he would always win.

"Yeah, dad. They're Alphas...I know she should've told you, but she just told me and she was scared...Yeah, yeah I know. Yep, she's calmed down a bit. Alright, good luck..._I love you, Dad, and stay safe...okay?_"

Stiles returned to Erica and he took a seat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She cried a little more then, and he held her the entire thing, rocking her, saying _shh, it's okay, I got you _into her hair and he later took her upstairs to his room.

Stiles put her bag in a corner and laid her down to his bed, tucking her in gently. He softly kissed her forehead and was almost to the door when she said, "No, stay"

He climbed into bed with her and held her until they both fell asleep.

Erica was still awake when Stiles finally drifted off. She could hear his heartbeat, she could feel his warmth, she could hear his heavy breathing and it seemed to calm her down.

It felt like everything was going to be okay, just as long as she had her Batman.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR PART ONE OF TWO – STILES**

**[NOTE: this chapter has been written in two parts, one with Stiles, and the other Erica. I decided to have them in the same chapter because I didn't have many words, and let's be honest, I was running out of ideas...This is what I get for not planning this before I started. This is the last chapter, although there will be an epilogue coming out tonight or early tomorrow...]**

Erica stayed for three days until one day Stiles announced that he needed to get something important from Scott's place. He had told her to come with him but she refused. He kept telling her to come, to keep her safe, but she didn't go. Instead, she kissed his lips softly and told him to go.

The tingling sensation remained on Stiles' lips for quite a while. He drove on cloud nine, a smile was plastered on his face and he used a free hand to occasionally trace his lower lip. _Finally, _he thought.

Stiles made a pit stop at the gas station when he saw that his Jeep was almost empty. He filled up the car and went to pay for it, grabbing a bottle of Red Bull on the way out. He hadn't been sleeping very well lately, he kept having nightmares about something happening to Erica—it _sucked_.

Stiles made his way back and got into his car. As soon as he turned the car on, he heard the door locks slam down. He looked around and saw four people in the car; one next to him, holding a gun to his head, and the other three were in the back seat, arms crossed, smirking.

"Drive" the gun wielding man said, and Stiles obeyed.

"Where...where do you want me to go?" Stiles asked, his breath shaky.

"The old warehouses on Beacon Avenue...come on, little man. _Drive..."_

Stiles obeyed and soon arrived to the venue. They led him out of the car, a gun still pressed to his forehead. A woman punched a button on the side and the door lifted up. They took him inside and bound his wrists together, pushing him to his knees.

One of the men stood in front of him, looking down at Stiles, smirking. He lifted his fist and punched Stiles. He punched him so many times, and so hard that Stiles soon lost consciousness.

**PART TWO – ERICA**

Erica's eyes fluttered open to the sounds of birds chirping. She lifted herself up and yawned, stretching her arms in the process. She looked at Stiles' alarm clock and saw that it had been a little over two hours since he left. She began to worry; it only takes ten minutes to get to Scott's house. Erica feared for the worst, _they've found him, _she thought, _oh no, they fucking found him. _

She saw a note taped to the door and she got up to read it; _Go to Warehouse 24 on Beacon Avenue if you ever want to see your pathetic boy toy again._

Erica started running to the Warehouses, they weren't too far and her wolf speed would take her there quickly.

When she arrived, Erica was greeted by the two wolves from before. They didn't say a word but they just harshly dragged her inside. It was dark, cold and dark.

They pulled her arms back and bound them with rope. Erica struggled and screamed out Stiles name, but all she heard was a muffled sound from above.

The lights flickered on, and Erica was blinded for a moment. She saw Stiles there, his hands bound above his head, he was hanging from a ceiling light. He was sweating profusely; it looked like he was crying.

"Please," Erica pleaded, "Please, let him go. Take me instead, you _don't _need him. It's _me _you want, _not _him. PLEASE?"

Will nodded to one of the wolves and he undid Stiles so he fell to the ground, he cried out when his knees hit the concrete floor. Three wolves seized the boy and dragged him outside. Erica prayed that they were going to let him go, too many people had died because of her, and she planned to end it now.

Will bent down to Erica's level and he put his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. It made her shiver, it made her want to bite his goddamned hand off, but she constrained herself.

The other wolves came back in and Will asked about Stiles, "Is the boy gone?"

The wolves smirked to each other and said in unison, "He won't be a problem anymore..."

Erica thought that they had killed him; it crushed her to think that.

"Now," said Will, "Let's have some fun..."

They broke her constraints and she transformed to a wolf, the others doing the same. She pounced on Will and they started to roll around on the floor, clawing and biting each other, each with their fair share of scars and marks from it.

Then, the others joined. It was hopeless to fight a pack of Alphas, but Erica fought her hardest, she did it for her mom, her dad, and _Stiles..._

Erica felt an agonizing feeling in her torso and she looked down and saw them ripping her apart. Erica was in shock, her breathing slowed down, but her heart raced. Her world turned to black.


	5. Chapter 5 FINAL&EPILOGUE

**CHAPTER FIVE – STILES [EPILOGUE]**

It had been a week since her death.

A week since the police found her in a mess, totally unrecognizable, and the only one who could identify her was Stiles because he _was _there—It was horrific seeing her like that.

"So Stiles, how are you feeling?" asked the therapist.

Stiles never payed attention during these things but his father _insisted _on it, "Fine," he muttered, never once looking up.

"Really?" the woman raised her eyebrow; she then folded her hands on the table and leaned closer, "None of this has affected you whatsoever? You can tell me Stiles, it's between you and me, okay?"

He looked up and scoffed, "I am swell, truly, I saw the girl of my dreams getting tied up by those...people," he couldn't very well say wolves, can he? No, "I heard her screams, and I wasn't able to help her. Do you want to know something Mary?" he leaned in closer and said, "How would you react if someone you really loved died right in front of you and you were totally helpless, you couldn't help them even if you wanted to"

Mary thought for a moment, "Depends on the person, but it's not about _me, _Stiles" she said, "_How have you been?"_

"Besides the return of the panic attacks and the nightmares" Stiles said, like it wasn't a big deal.

"The return?" she asked.

"—shortly after my mother died, I kept having these panic attacks and nightmares. I thought they were gone but they've crept back…"

"What do you see in these dreams? Have you written them down?"

"No, I have not written them down, there was no point," he said, looking back down, "They're etched into my brain, anyway"

"And what did you see?"

"Her face, mostly… I had one last night that resulted in a panic attack," Stiles sighed before continuing, "I see her in the clothes that I last saw her in, with her stomach ripped apart, but her face was untouched. She usually wore lots of make-up, but in the dream, she didn't have any on. I saw the fragility in her face, in her voice as she kept crying out my name, but I was paralysed"

"Stiles…I…"

"And that's not the worst part. I keep seeing her _everywhere_, she won't fucking leave me alone!" his voice was cracking, and by now tears were forming in his brown eyes but he vowed to not let any slip out.

"Have you been feeling anything else?" asked Mary.

"Yeah. I feel utterly terrified, and weak. I feel like something bad is about to happen, either to me or my dad, I don't know. But I think that they're going to come for me, even though they let me go, you know? I keep feeling that something horrible is going to happen, like the calm before the storm. The worst is yet to come, Mary. I…I can't do this"

"Stiles" Mary put her hand on his, but he pulled away.

"Her funeral was held two days ago…" Stiles said in a flat tone, "I spoke during the service because the only people left in her family were her Aunt and Uncle, who didn't say much. But I think that the worst part was seeing them bury her. My dad held me tight and I just watched as they lowered her down to the floor…"

"Do you know how hard it was to see that happen?" he said, "She's going to be food for the worms—she deserved so much better than that. So much better than this ending. She wanted a happy ever after, but instead she got a happy never after. Now, I have to roam this world without her…"

"What did you say at the ceremony?" Mary asked.

Stiles snapped, "Does it matter?"

"I was curious to see how her boyfriend spoke of her"

"She was never my girlfriend, and I was never her boyfriend…" he said silently, fiddling with his fingers.

"Then what was she?"

"Someone that I didn't appreciate before it was too late, that's who…" Stiles said with a harsh voice, but he felt guilty after. She was trying to help him and he was being an ass to her, so he decided to tell her about the funeral and what he said.

"I said," he began, "That she was someone who never had it easy. She had seizures; she wasn't popular at school, getting pushed around a lot and being called _the weird girl. _But, she was special to _me. _A few weeks before she died she told me that she had always had the worst crush on me, and she said that not once did I notice her. Unfortunately_, _she was right. I was too fascinated with my plan to have another girl as my girlfriend that I ignored her sometimes. But I did notice her before she gained her huge confidence. She never saw me noticing her, so of course she thought that I was a total…you know…"

"…But once I got to know her, I started to hopelessly fall for her. She was so vulnerable at the time and I got to know her for the _real _her, and not some make-up wearing, bad-ass Cat woman that I saw in school. She was the genuine Erica, the best kind of Erica. Sadly, I was too late, so I couldn't hold her every night and tell her that I loved her, and told her that everything was going to be _okay, _because she had her Batman and I had my Cat woman and I could never tell her that nothing is as bad as it seems. I couldn't protect her, and I couldn't be the one person she wanted me to be…her _boyfriend. _And she will never be my _girlfriend_. She is forever immortalized into my memory, but the worst part is that someday, she'll be forgotten. My brain will someday lose some memories and she just might leave as well and once that happens, she'll truly be gone"

By the time he had finished reciting the speech, he had in hands buried in his hands and he began to cry.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Thank you to all who've read the story! And sorry that the fic was only a few parts but it was never planned to be a full story. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. And thank you again.


End file.
